


Time Spent Together

by CharlieMistry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Coffee Shops, Crossover Pairings, Hotel Sex, M/M, Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieMistry/pseuds/CharlieMistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustine Sycamore finds himself in one of the big city's many cafes. In walks a mysterious stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Spent Together

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I wrote this back in Autumn, but I've only just typed it up. I think the ship sort of blossomed in my mind from a silly little gifset I posted on tumblr.  
> And then I HAD TO WRITE PORN.
> 
> Also, the french is probably terrible. DEAL WITH IT.

He didn't enjoy the cafes of Lumiose City as often as he felt he should. He knew that he could get better coffee in any of the fine establishments dotted about than the instant stuff his assistants could prepare in the lab, but Professor Augustine Sycamore was so driven with his work that he could hardly find the time. But today, he just had a craving for that genuine bitter richness.

He ventured into Café Soleil and glanced at all the beautiful, trendy patrons, all daintily sipping their beverages and gossiping without a care in the world.  
He made his way to the barista, a pretty young mademoiselle, and requested a mocha; He was feeling particularly indulgent today. He flashed a charming smile as he paid, then took a seat at a small table near the window. He tapped vacantly at the table and stared into space. He was vaguely aware that people recognised him, but he didn't mind. The attention was flattering but he also enjoyed how they all seemed to respect his privacy. 

A waitress put his drink in front of him with a napkin and a smile. He smiled courteously and thanked her, but his attention was drawn to a man who had just walked in and was now ordering something at the counter.  
The man was blond and attractive, with chiselled features and stylish stubble like his own.  
The man caught his gaze and Augustine was stunned by vivid blue eyes. A small smile curled on both their lips. The blond turned back to the barista to finish his order, then waved at her and turned back.

Augustine sipped his coffee and tried to appear nonchalant as this mysterious man approached him.  
“Bonjeour monsiour, may I sit here?” he asked; His voice like melted chocolate.  
“Oui, of course,” Augustine replied, trying not to appear flustered.  
“Merci,” he smiled, pulling out the chair and sitting down. “I've been coming to this café quite a bit lately and I haven't seen you here before.”  
“Oh, non, I'm a professor, I'm usually in my lab,” Augustine grinned meekly.  
“You're a professor?” He quirked an eyebrow. “In what field?”  
Augustine was pleasantly surprised that his reputation was unknown to this man. He had a clean slate for once.  
“I don't really want to talk about my work right now, if that's quite all right. I don't give myself time off very often.”  
“Ah, I understand!” the handsome blond smiled, taking a sip of his drink. “Oh, where are my manners? My name is Francis.”  
“Enchanté,” he smiled. “Augustine.”  
“Enchanté indeed,” he replied, returning the smile.

The two men sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, just occasionally sipping at their drinks. To the rest of the world, they would've appeared as old friends, rather than two relative strangers.  
Augustine broke the silence. “So, if you don't mind me asking, what is it that you do?”  
Francis laughed a little. “It's, ah, complicated. Let's just say I'm in politics, sort of!”  
“Ah, I understand,” the darker haired man laughed a little. “So, what brought you here?”  
“The same as you, I think. Everyone needs a little time to unwind,” the blond smiled softly. “I've only gone off radar for a few days, but I already feel so relaxed!”  
His last sip of mocha. “I'd love to know what that feels like,” he sighed.  
Francis looked up. “Apologies if this makes you uncomfortable, but I have a hotel room nearby. If you like, you could come up and I could give you a massage? I don't mean to brag, but I give a magnefique massage!”  
Augustine sort-of smirked, in an attempt to hide his blush at this somewhat innocent proposal. “I'd love that. But would you mind if I had a cigarette on the way?”  
“Oh, trés bien!” the blond laughed. “I wasn't sure how to bring up that question myself!”  
They got up, left a tip in the tip jar then went outside.

The air was crisp. Both searched their pockets for their cigarettes, putting them to their lips, Francis lit his.  
“Oh merde,” Augustine muttered.  
“Are you all right?” he asked, taking a long luxurious drag.  
“Oui, just I left my usual lighter back at the lab,” he sighed.  
“Here,” Francis whispered, coming up close. Augustine could feel his warmth. The blond had his cigarette to that of the raven haired man. He breathed in and let that devilish warmth invade his breathing.  
“Merci beaucoup,” he grinned, matching his companions' long drag. “So, where was your hotel?”  
“Hotel Richissime.”  
“Ah, good choice! It's a bit of a walk though, we could get a taxi.”  
“Non, it's a beautiful evening. It would be sinful to waste it!”  
Augustine smiled and led the way.

By the time they'd reached the hotel room, they were already quite relaxed in the others' company. Augustine shrugged off his coat, cardigan and shirt.  
“So, how much should I take off for this massage?” he asked.  
Francis smiled and rolled up his sleeves. “It is completely up to you, though, I recommend going bare for the full relaxing effect. I'll fetch a towel from the bathroom.  
Augustine found himself blushing yet again. He couldn't believe he was reacting like this, to some guy he'd just met. Francis had returned with a towel and a bottle of rose oil, by the time he'd kicked off his jeans.  
“If you're feeling a little modest, you can lie on your front, I'll put the towel over your... derriére, then you can just slide off your boxers.”

“I hope this will make you feel good.”  
Augustine felt warm lubricated fingers stroke along his neck and shoulder blades.  
“You feel a little tense.”  
The long nimble fingers felt like angels caressing his skin. They trailed his back and Augustine couldn't lie to himself anymore. He was attracted to this mysterious man and he was becoming increasingly aroused now.   
“I'm going to do your legs and feet now.”  
Firm rubbing down his calves, followed by tender brushing of his feet. Back up his legs to his thighs. The firm kneading on the tender flesh was becoming too much.  
Augustine grunted.  
“Would you like to turn over?”  
“Non!” he barked.  
“Pardon? Are you quite all right?”  
“Non, I am not!” he continued. “I don't know what your intentions were-”  
“My intentions?” Francis interrupted, slightly taken aback. “You looked stressed, so I'm helping you relax! What do you mean?”  
Augustine rolled onto his back and sat up, his erection painfully obvious beneath the towel.  
“Was your plan to seduce me?” he asked angrily.  
“Non, non! If I were simply seducing you, you would know about it already!”  
“So, I'm just a pervert then?!?!” he carried on, getting horribly flustered.  
“Non! Oh, mon cher!” he gasped, cautiously embracing him around the shoulders. “I would be lying if I said I hadn't been attracted to you from the moment I laid eyes on you, but I promise, for once in my life, my intentions are pure!”

There was a moment of chilling, palpitating silence. It was broken by Augustine claiming Francis' mouth in a hungry predatory kiss.  
“I want you to fuck me,” he growled, in between biting the blonds lip.  
“Oh, mon dieu,” Francis whispered reverently, hastily unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it across the room, as his tongue explored the other mans mouth.  
The dark haired man forcefully undid the others jean button and pulled down the zip. Those jeans were in his way and he wanted them _off_.  
“You're commando?” he questioned, quirking an eyebrow.  
“Worry not, mon cher, I just despise the confinement of underwear. It feels so good to go bare. You should try it some time.”  
“Merci, I'll think about it if you get those fucking jeans off!”  
Francis winked then finally kicked them off. He was already half erect.  
Augustine discarded the towel and got on his hand and knees. He crawled to the edge of the bed and slipped his mouth over the end of Francis' impressive cock. It hadn't exactly been something he'd done for a while, so he struggled to fit the whole thing in his mouth, so he rubbed his hands over what he couldn't reach, including the sac; remembering how a previous partner had always loved attention lavished on his balls. Francis ran his hands through silken black curls until the divine ministrations became too much and he had to pull him away. Augustine glared up at him with his mouth open, pre-cum and saliva trailing down his chin.  
Francis kissed him and licked up his chin.  
“You said you wanted me to fuck you, oui?”  
Augustine nodded and sat back, spreading his legs wide.  
“Let me finish that massage,” Francis chuckled, picking up the forgotten bottle of rose oil.  
He poured some oil in his hands then rubbed them together. Satisfied that the oil was warm enough, he ran a slickened finger down the other mans' thighs, gently spreading his plump buttocks and massaging softly at the tight ring of muscles.

He took his time, soothing the hole until the other man was bucking his hips wildly and panting heavily, starved for deeper stimulation.  
Francis finally plunged in with a solitary finger and curled it tentatively. Augustine moaned appreciatively. From there, the blond wasted no time in inserting another finger and scissoring until he deemed him ready for one more finger. More luscious moans and strong, stubbled legs spread even wider.  
“Mon dieu,” Francis panted, withdrawing completely.  
Augustine could do little but whine at the loss of contact.  
“Protection, mon cher,” he explained quickly, giving him a hasty kiss before dashing to his discarded jeans and pulling out his wallet. “What sort of gentleman would I be if I weren't always prepared?”  
The raven haired man tried to laugh, but it came out more like a feral grunt.  
Francis efficiently retrieved a condom from a mylar pouch in his wallet and rolled it over his length.

The blond got back on the bed and crawled over his lover.  
“Sorry for the interlude, mon cher~”  
“Hurry, síl tu plâit!”  
“Shush, I'm here now,” he whispered into his ear, running his tongue along the shell, as he finally began to breach the other's entrance.  
“Sacre bleu!” Augustine cried out in ecstasy.  
Francis stilled for a moment, his fingernails practically piercing the skin of Augustine's hips.  
“How about I finish that massage?” Francis panted.  
Augustine grabbed onto the bed rails.  
The blond flexed his muscles to massage inside the other man, while he grabbed for the bottle of oil. Not bothering to warm it up this time, he simply drizzled it on Augustine's chest.  
The dark haired man gasped, then cried out as the blond rubbed at his chest. His caresses were firm and he tweaked at his nipples, as he started rocking his hips a little.  
Augustine rocked back against him and wrapped his legs around his waist.  
Rocking harder against each other, Francis ran his hands down Augustine's stomach, then tunnelled his hand around his cock.  
The two men panted in unison as they fucked with increasing vigour.  
Francis was pistoning his hips, one hand practically leaving bruises on Augustine's hipbone and the other working his shaft; dragging the head, hastily becoming slick with pre-cum.  
Augustine panted in between leaving biting kisses on Francis' collarbone. His knuckles were white from gripping so tightly to the bedpost. He clenched his thighs and his hole to make it as intense for Francis as it was for him.

In a moment of exquisite passion, Augustine kissed Francis on the mouth and came all over their stomachs. Francis followed after a few more hasty thrusts. He returned the man's kiss then pulled out, tying off his condom and discarding it somewhere in the direction of a waste basket. He kissed softly up Augustine's chest before placing an almost chaste kiss on his lips then resting his head on his collarbone.  
“You can't possibly want to get close with all this mess on me!” Augustine chuckled, gently pushing him away.  
“I don't mind,” he returned the light laughter. “But if you feel uncomfortable, I'll get you a towel.”  
Augustine reclined luxuriously against the plush pillows.   
Francis returned, smiling serenely.  
“Could you stand a moment? If you can? I'll lay this under you.”  
With a slight limp and without question, he did as he was told.  
Francis laid the towel on the bed then coaxed Augustine to lie on it.  
The darker haired man felt too blissfully relaxed to question whatever Francis was doing. And what Francis was doing was licking cum off the mans' stomach, downwards, down down, until he reached the source of the mess.  
Augustine gasped. He had not expected that moist warmth to envelope his cock. Furthermore, he did not expect that mouth to pull back up and lick languidly along the underside, then his balls.  
The surprises kept coming, as what appeared to be some kind of sheet was spread over his hole. His breathing quickened as he felt warm breath by his entrance, followed by a swipe of something warm, moist and flexible. He shuddered.  
“Are you all right, mon cher?” Francis asked, his voice vibrating against him, making clear what was happening.  
The moist, flexible organ, now clearly Francis' tongue, gently probed at the sheet of latex, rubber, _mon dieu, like it fucking matters what it is_ , before plunging in, making the man cry out in ecstasy.

To his own surprise, Augustine had gotten hard again. And apparently, Francis had some kind of psychic powers, as he spread the sheet (now clear to him as a dental dam) with one hand, he stroked at his blossoming erection. Oh god, the feelings were so intense... That forceful, pliant tongue plunging as deep as possible and the strong, skilled hand on his dick...  
“Ah, _mon dieu_!!!”  
And with that, Augustine blacked out.

He woke up a while later, clean and huddled up to Francis, under the sheets.  
When the blonde noticed he was awake, he smiled at him and nuzzled against him.  
“I gave you a proper clean wile you were out.”  
“Merci,” he returned the smile.  
“Do you feel relaxed now?”  
“Hmmm, enorement,” he purred.  
“Tres bien,” he grinned.  
They snuggled together, mostly content.

“Francis,” Augustine started quietly. “When can I see you again?”  
Francis grew silent. He sat up and reached for the bedside table.  
“So, would you care for a cigarette?” he asked, now expressionless.  
“Oui, síl tu plait,” he replied, crestfallen, afraid of what was to come.  
Francis handed him a cigarette and place one between his own lips. He waved the lighter between the two.  
“It's hard for me to explain,” the blond man sighed, taking a puff of his cigarette. “But I think you're better off without me.”  
“Je ne comprends pas...”  
“You don't have to forget me,” he started, getting out of the bed. He started to get dressed. “This evening has been... _magical_. I will keep the memory with me always but... I'm not quite what I appear. I just wanted to see you happy, as one of my people...”  
“One of your people?”  
“If I told you, you'd never believe me. But I just want you to carry on with your life. Be Happy. Fall in love, have a family, grow old together. Just please live a happy life.” He said, buttoning up a navy blue capelet. “And never forget, what's truly important is the time you spend with others.”  
With that, he placed a chaste kiss on Augustine's lips then smiled. He placed his hotel key on the bedside table then practically disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> PS, I hope you noticed and enjoyed the pokemon jokes.  
> Specifically the balls and the blacking out.  
> GO ME!


End file.
